Howard's learning of
by UnikDork
Summary: Will Howard find out about extremis or that his son is iron man? read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Iron Man Armored Adventures. **

**Oneshot**

Tony runs into Stark International.

"Tony your an half hour late." Howard said with his hands behind his back.

"What?" Tony said out loud, then made a side comment," I must of set my time wrong." But it was just loud enough that Howard heard.

"What?" He asked about Tony's side comment.

"Uh..Nothing..Sorry.." Tony said throwing him off.

Howard had let it be. And they both left Stark International, Tony went to the armory.

* * *

Later that day….

Howard went to the hospital to talk to Dr. Yinsen, Tony's doctor, to see what had happened to Tony after the plane crash. " Please Yinsen, let me see Tony's hospital records and security camera footage." Howard pleaded.

"I don't think thats the best idea." Dr. Yinsen replied.

"Please I need to know!" Howard begged, in loud voice.

"Fine!" The doctor gave in. "Follow me." He motioned him to follow. And went behind the desk and grabbed Tony's file, which had his hospital records and taped footage of Tony.

"Thank you." Howard said sincerely.

Doctor Yinsen replied hurriedly," Go quickly! I am not supposed to hand these things out. I could get fired." He shoved Howard out of the building.

Howard went to Stark International, and into his office before opening the file. He took a seat at his desk and put the disc into a compartment.(The compartment is like a dvd player opener but in his desk.) _It takes a little time to download. So I'll read some of the file while thats downloading. _Howard thought to himself.

He read.

_A week after the plane crash Anthony E. Stark shows up at the hospital door step. He looked awful, so to say. So we took him into emergency surgery. His torso was badly disrupted, but it didn't look that bad on the outside compared to inside of his epidermis. It looked as if his heart had imploded,_ _but it hadn't completely. Something was trying to creep into his heart, with a poison or _

_something. We are still unsure. _

_Doctor's thought he was unable to cure, but Dr. Yinsen wouldn't give up on him. Then he was about to give up when he remembered something that Stark International worked on, but had gave up on. Arch reactor technology. So Dr. Yinsen, tech medical specialist, took the arch reactor and made it smaller and put it in Anthony's chest to protect his heart from the poison that would of killed him._

Howard stopped reading for a second, to let it sync in. He was so sorry that Tony had to go through with all that pain. Howard looked up from the file and noticed that the first part of the video footage was done downloading. So he decided to watch that first, before continuing to read.

All the video showed, in the first part, was Tony going though the surgery. It proved to Howard that it was as gross as the file had said. Howard paused the video and continued to read Tony's file.

_Throughout the year Tony was doing fine. Charging his heart every time it needed to be. About a year later War Machine comes into the hospital caring a pasted out Tony Stark. Tony's shirt was torn up on the front, revealing his heart monitor. War Machine said he was in a car accident, but the doctors said it looked like he was attached. However, we just kept saying he was in a car accident. Once Tony was in the arm's of the doctors, War Machine said he needed Dr. Yinsen then he left. So they took young Anthony to a room in the hospital and layed him down on the bed. Then they called Roberta Rhodes. _

_Tony was still passed out when Roberta, Rhodey, and Pepper showed up to visit him. Then out of nowhere he started to spaz out. According to the two teens and the one adult in the room. When a doctor rushed in after hearing shouts Tony's heart monitor started short circuiting out. _**(n/a does that make sense)**_ Dr. Yinsen wasn't working that day, so he had to rush in. Though he wasn't there yet, none of the doctors knew how to work with his condition. Then Tony stopped breathing. The doctor got the CPR machine, and shocked him once. Nothing, still knocked out cold. They were about to shock him again when Dr. Yinsen came rushing in the room, and stopping them from shocking A. Stark. He said they were killing him. _

_Dr. Yinsen sent him into immediate surgery. After a long surgery Anthony was okay. But A. Stark has to keep charging his heart every 6 hours or so. Depending on how much energy he uses. _

Howard finished reading Tony's hospital file. And laid down the file on his desk and pressed play on the video. The video showed Tony spazzing out. And Rhodey gripping on to Tony's hand, and Pepper keeping him from getting up. Doctors rushed in,and Tony almost died, thanks to Dr. Yinsen he was okay.

Howard didn't want to watch the rest of the video, then he realized there was one more sentence at the bottom of the page. It read, _Rest of the file belongs to S.H.I.E.L.D. _

Howard got real suspicious after he read S.H.I.E.L.D was involved with Tony. And he wasn't gonna let anyone get away with it. So he decided to go ask Roberta, first.

He walked up to the Rhodes house and knocked on the front door. Roberta answered the door," Hello. I wasn't expecting you. Did you need something?"

Howard replied," Yeah. I need to ask you something. Do you know why the rest of Tony's hospital file belongs to S.H.I.E.L.D?" He said holding Tony's hospital records in his hands.

"What? No. I wasn't aware of it, till now." Roberta replied, leading Howard into the kitchen area. " You want some coffee?"

"Sure. Thanks." Howard confirmed. And Roberta handed him his coffee.

" Why? Why were you going through Tony's hospital records, anyway?" Roberta asked then sipped her coffee.

"I wanted to see how hurt, Tony had gotten from the plane crash." Howard said putting his head down.

"Oh. So you know?" Roberta said putting a hand on Howard's shoulder.

" Yeah. So where is Tony anyway?" Howard asked, rising his chin.

"Not sure." Roberta responded. Then Tony and Rhodey walked in.

" Hey, dad? What are you doing here?" Tony asked scratching the back of his head.

" Actually, now I'm looking for you." Howard said mysteriously.

" What ch'ya doing with my hospital record?" Tony said standing all stiff, along with Rhodey behind him.

Rhodey whispered to Tony," Do they know?" Tony nodded no.

" So are you gonna let me see it? Your heart monitor." Howard asked pointing to his son's chest.

Tony started panicking in his head. Then Rhodey asked," Run?"

Tony confirmed," Run!" The two ran out the front door as fast they could. Then Rhodey tripped over a log in their lawn, and Tony helped him up. The one limped, and the other helped the one walk as fast as they could towards the armory. **(N/A that make sense?)** Howard tried to go after them, but he didn't see why he should continue. He thought he could try getting something out of S.H.I.E.L.D.

* * *

Howard marched into S.H.I.E.L.D Hellicarrier (once he got up there) " Fury! Why does my son's hospital file say the other half of it is in your possession? Well S.H.I.E.L.D's possession.?"

Fury turned to a steamed Howard," Excuse me?"

Howard gave Fury the file and showed him where it said, _Rest of file belongs to S.H.I.E.L.D_ .

" Oh. Its not up to me to tell you." Nick Fury said, hands behind his back. Standing like a soldier.

" Then who Nick?" Howard asked throwing his hands up in surrender.

" Your son!" Nick said, then returned to his work. Howard stayed on the hellicarrier till he got some actual answers..

* * *

With Tony…..

" Rhodey what am I gonna tell him! And Roberta?" Tony asked.

" I don't know, man. But you can't hide from them forever." Rhodey replied," You just explain that you took Extremis."

" How? Its not like I can just say,'Someone electrocuted me, so S.H.I.E.L.D took me in and I took a syrum that lets me sense technology.' Yeah because they are so gonna believe me." Tony said sarcastically.

" You know I don't mean the whole story. Just say you were helping S.H.I.E.L.D defrost Captain America and came across a syrum close to the super soldier syrum. And you decided to take it to heal your heart. But you failed to defrost Captain." Rhodey suggested.

" You know, Rhodey, thats a real good idea. Thanks." Tony thanked.

* * *

The hellicarrier started to shake from side to side." We're under attach!" Fury shouted to anyone who could here.

* * *

Then Pepper walked into the armory," You guys know that Roberta is looking for you two. Oh and there is some kind of creature/ alien thing attacking S.H.I.E.L.D, like right now."

" What?" The two teenage heroes shouted.

"Lets suit up. Pep, you stay here work controls and such." Tony said then used extremis to armor up, while Rhodey hopped in his suit.

" Umm…. Okay." Pepper said hopping into the control seat.

The two armored heroes blasted into the sky towards S.H.I.E.L.D's hellicarrier. Tony commanded to his computer," Computer, hack into S.H.I.E.L.D's com.'s."

[Connecting…]

" Nick Fury, sir?" A agent said.

" What is it now?" Nick asked.

" Someone is hacking into our com.'s." The agent explained.

" Connect to incoming transmition." Nick Fury said." Iron Man."

" Fury! What the heck is going on? What is that thing? What does it want?" Iron Man asked in a rushed shouted voice, shooting a repulser ray. " Uh..Oh.. I got its attention."

" We don't know! We know as much as you! It looks like a flying ice monster." Nick fury replied, trying to hold on to something to prevent falling.

" An ice monster? Greeatt! Because that's not weird! How'd it get here?" Iron Man said, sarcasticly then seriously.

" I think a better question would be what does it want, or who sent it." Fury said.

" Gotta go.. Bye Fury.." Iron Man said.

" He's gotta point you know T." War Machine said in the inner com's.

" Yeah,"Pepper agreed," I'll get on it. Well of what I can do."

War Machine shot a 10 pack of missiles at the thing and not a scratch, so he thought maybe its a type of armor," Iron Man maybe its wearing an armor, a source of technology. Use extremis!"

Iron Man thought," Hope your right." Then he started using extremis, it was so hard on his head. He was starting to get litterally lost in his head. " Ahh!" It looked like he was producing electricity or energy, but it was working.

* * *

Inside the hellicarrier…

" Whats he doing, Fury?" Howard asked.

" He is trying to save us all. You have to ask him later about what he is doing." Nick said.

" Why can't I get any answers around here?" Howard asked.

" Widow.. go help Iron Man!" Fury commanded. But Black Widow was already leaving in a quinjet. Shooting weapons at the monster. But it was useless Iron Man was doing all the hard work.

All of a sudden the monster bursted because the armor he wore was squeezing him so tightly. But Iron Man….

" Tooonnnnyyyyyyy!" Pepper and Rhodey shouted through the inner com.'s. Tony had passed out in the armor, he was hurdling through the air, falling to the ground when War Machine caught him. And took him to S.H.I.E.L.D to see if he was okay.

* * *

There were no doctors aboard the ship that day, but there was Howard Stark. Howard plugged the armor up to a machine hoping to unlock it, and get some answers.

War Machine walked in," Hows he doing?"

Howard tilted his head to his shoulder," He is gonna die if we don't get this armor off of him."

" I'm sorry Mr. Stark but I don't believe you. My readings say he is fine, just unconscious. So why are you lying to me?" War Machine corrected, then asked.

"I'm sorry its just I thought by unlocking his armor I could finally get some answers." Howard said.

" Well how about you leave, and give me time with..a..uh.. Iron Man. And see if we can get you answers. Okay?" War Machine explained to him, walking him out of the room.

A few minutes later after Howard left Iron Man came around, meaning he woke up.

" Your dad looked really depressed." War Machine said from a corner of the room.

" Why? He doesn't know that I am Tony Stark." Iron Man said rubbing his thick head.

" He wants answers…" War Machine responded.

"…." Iron Man had no reply.

" We should just tell him!" Rhodey said sliding the mask off.

Tony slid his mask off as well," No way!"

" Why? You afraid he is gonna go off and tell the world 'Hey, guess what everybody my son is Iron Man.' I am so sure." Rhodey consulted.

" Its not that! Its…Its.." Tony couldn't finish his sentence.

" Its what?" Rhodey demanded to know.

" Its me! I'm afraid that if he finds out that I'm Iron Man, he'll make me quit. And start showing up on time for Stark International's meetings. I mean I want to show up on time but there is always trouble." Tony said putting his head down.

" Your not the only one thats scared. I mean if he finds out your Iron Man, its not gonna be so hard for him to put together that I'm War Machine. I'm afraid that he'll tell my mom, and she will make me quit." War Machine confessed.

" Oh, if my secret gets out to him, yours is too." Tony told Rhodey. He then used extremis to take off the armor, and lay down on the counter/desk thing.

" So we are telling him." J.R

" I guess." T.S

A S.H.I.E.L.D agent aloud Howard Stark to enter the room.

When Howard walked into the room he saw Tony Stark, his son. Tony used extremis to put the armor back on. It was all so dramatic.

" T..T..Tony?" H.S studdered.

* * *

" Why didn't you tell me? Can't you trust me? How did you make it like float on you, and such?" Howard asked many questions.

" Uh.. Rhodey is War Machine." Tony tried to throw him off.

" Uh.. Mr. Stark." Rhodey soluted.

" Just go tell Fury or Agent Hill you know about..Me and Rhodey… And ask for the file." Tony said not wanting to have to explain anything.

" Tony. Just tell me." Howard said putting his hand on Tony's armored shoulder. " How did this…How did you become a super hero?"

" Do you remember, two years ago when I said I had a big project to show you?" Tony said.

" Of coarse." Howard said looking back to thet day.

" Well this was it. Except it used to be less upgraded,so to say. But it was blown up with me inside, which sent me to the hospital~again. However, I had made this one before. And sooo on..Haha. Then this ex-agent of S.H.I.E.L.D went mad because he took this syrum, And he electrified me as Iron Man, which almost killed me. But thanks to S.H.I. . I'm alive, but I broke into this place they showed me and I took basically the same syrum but different. Haha that make sense? Anyways, it was called extremis, it gives me the ability to sense and understand/control technology. " Tony explained. Howards mouth dropped." But you can't tell anybody. And when I turn 18, we might start getting some blackmails. Haha… Gotta go." Iron Man said and hovered out of the room along with War Machine, and they headed to the armory.

* * *

Tony, Pepper, and Rhodey walked into the Rhodes household. It was a bit awkward for them when they saw Howard in the house three teens were hoping so bad that he didn't tell Roberta.

They walked up to him silently, Howard said," Your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks dad."

"Thanks ."

"Yah thanks. Haha."

* * *

**Thats it. Well I hope it wasn't to long for you. Or to short? Lol. Review and rate. Umm.. Yeah well i hope nothing was to confusing.**


	2. Author's Note

**should i make a new chapter? if so PM me ideas.**


End file.
